


Jew Juices

by quintinwritessmut



Category: hitler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintinwritessmut/pseuds/quintinwritessmut
Summary: On her way to the gas chamber, Anne Frank recieves one more chance to earn her freedom.Co written by Tillyx





	Jew Juices

> Part 1: Exposition --------------------

It was September 2, 1945 the war was almost over. Hitler was chillin’ in his bunker, desperately  
ignoring the bombs dropping outside. His wife and all 9 of his illegitimate children were all  
huddled in the corner facing the wall, occasionally peeking over to look at the depressed fuhrer  
only to receive a harsh command to turn around. He didn’t want them to see his raging boner.  
Hitler was very horny, and while he would have loved to shove it in his eldest son, he wasn’t  
about that incest life.

Without warning Hitler got to his feet and paced out the bunker, making his way down the  
winding corridors toward the gas chambers. Nothing got him harder than watching kikes drop  
dead. He signalled for the guards to exit the viewing room and stepped forward to the glass,  
watching as the prisoners in striped pyjamas filed into  
the ‘showers’.

They all looked the same; fat, big-nosed, pockets lined with fake gold that they carried to make  
themselves feel better. All except one. There was a small girl at the back, her bony frame  
somehow alluring to the German officer. “Vait!” Hitler boomed, beckoning one of his officers  
over. “Who is zat gorl?” he asked curiously.

The officer raised a brow, glancing at the girl in question. “That’s Anne, yo. Anne Frank.  
Apparently her pussy poppin’. She hooked up with Officer Gru for extra lasagna yesterday.” The  
officer explained with a shrug, ignoring as he himself grew a hard on at the thought of it.

Hitler ignored the swirling pit of jealousy in his stomach. Except he didn't really ignore it because  
he instantly reached for the bolt cutters that he conveniently left in his back pocket. He launched  
forward, pinning the officer against the wall. “ZAT GORL IS MEIN!” He cried, positioning the bolt  
cutters before clamping the handles together, slicing the officers erection clean in two. The  
officer screamed loudly, his mouth falling agape. “That shit hurted!” He yelled, but was soon  
silenced by Hitlers boot being shoved into his mouth. “Be quiet, you pussy.” the fuhrer snapped,  
glancing around before dragging the bawling officer to the desk. He forced him to bite it, before  
raising his foot. Without hesitation he thrust his foot forward, splitting his skull open from the jaw.  
The corpse slumped to the floor, and Hitler casually kicked it under the desk.

He strut from the room, making his way down to where the line of jews were slowly filling into  
the chamber. “VAIT! HOLD ZE LINE!” He called to the guards. Of course, the jews are all stupid,  
so they kept walking. And little Anne Frank managed to walk straight into Hitler’s muscular pecs  
and beer belly. “Guten tag, littel gorl…” he mused.

Anne looked up at him with her large doe eyes, faked innocence filling them. “H-hello..” she  
uwu’d, leaning into him slightly.

“Would you like to see my… private chamberz?” he invited saucily, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Sounds like a date~” Anne crooned back, holding onto his large, rough hand as he lead her  
away from the line and toward the decommission  
chamber.

“If you dont vant to choke on ze gas… you vill choke on something elze…”

Part 2: The Saucy Part --------------------

After leading Anne through the headquarters, he eventually found a suitable place to make love.  
“Vait here.” He said to Anne, before puffing up his chest and storming into the office.  
“EVERYBODY OUT! I HAVE ZE LITTLE GORL AND I MUST TEND TO HER!” he bellowed,  
glaring at the militia personnel as they all marched from the room. Once they were all out he  
brought Anne in and sat her down on the table. “Please excuse ze lack of decoration.” He  
huffed, shoving the very important war plans onto the floor to make room.

Hitler's expression turned from excited to a fatherly stern. He reached into his back pocket and  
removed a large box. Anne tried to peek inside, but Hitler slapped her hand away wagging his  
finger. “Not vyet little gorl.” Anne was curious, the gas from the chambers made her very horny.  
Hitler was 56 and still a virgin, his wife was a little hoe that slept around with other niggas. Anne  
was 15 and fucked many times before, but nobody turned her on quite like the fuhrer.

Hitler slowly unbuttoned his shirt, Anne was salivating with every subtle movement from her  
daddy. Hitler threw his shirt to the side. Now only wearing his pants, his small erection was very  
visible. Anne Frank had developed a puddle under where she sat, Hitler noticed and licked it up  
hastily. He didn’t want jew juices on his war plans. Hitler stepped closer to her, Anne was sitting  
crotch height to the fuhrer. “Earn your freedom” said Hitler. Anne looked up at him and nodded  
eagerly.

She began unbuttoning his trousers, Hitler was bright red. After all, it was his first time. Anne  
assured him, “It’s gonna be ok baby ;3.” Hitler uwu blushed.

“O-ok, Anne-Zenpai.” bellowed Hitler. She brought Hitler’s pants down to his knees, her dainty  
hands resting on his hips. She tried to ignore the fact that his dick was 2 inches and that he was  
missing a testicle, and instead focussed on his lustrous moustache. She slowly bit onto his  
underwear and brought them down. His millimeter pener was at full view for the underaged  
teenage girl. Anne gulped and reached up to the hem of her dress, her small fingers delicately  
working to undress herself. She slipped it off her slim shoulders, revealing her figure that was  
surprisingly curvy for such a young girl. Hitler’s nipples were erect. His 2 inch cock was standing  
straight up. Anne’s underaged vagina was drenched in fluids, as she fantasized about what  
Hitler was going to do to her.

Hitler pushed his micropenis into the waiting pussy lips of the child. Her underaged slender  
figure turned Hitler on. Anne threw her head back and cried, her hands finding his moustache so  
that she could entangle her fingers in it. “Go deeper!” she begged, her brow creasing.

Hitler looked guiltily to the side. “Uh… I’m already fully inzide...“ he mumbled shyly. Hitler was  
embarrassed, but he wanted to please the underaged girl. The fuhrer pulled out, he reached  
into the box and retrieved the severed dick of the dead officer. “Vill zis feel better?” inquired  
Hitler.

“Y- yes daddy.” said Anne Frank.

Hitler super glued the 5.3 inch dick to his 2 inch long one. He suddenly felt more confident.  
The fuhrer plunged his new cock into the 15 year olds tight pussy. Hitler felt nothing, but Anne  
was screaming in ecstacy, her mouth agape, eyes half rolled back into her skull. “Harder!” she  
cried. Hitler increased pace, his cock pounding against the vulva of the young girl. Anne felt his  
cock deep in her stomach.

They eventually found a set pace and fell into a steady rhythm, both of them sweating profusely.  
“A-Anne I-I’m close!” he panted out. He thrust harder and harder, the familiar tension building up  
in his stomach before he finally busted half a nut in Anne. The feeling of Nazi semen was  
something that Anne was used to, but even then...the dead officer’s dick was very appetizing.  
Hitler was panting, his virginity had been stolen by a jew. Hitler loved to fuck young underaged  
girls. Deep down, this is why he had 9 kids, even if  
none of them were his.

Part 3: Epilogue --------------------

Hitler didn’t want any of his loyal soldiers to know how he lost his virginity to a kike, Hitler  
decided there was only one way to take this to keep this secret.

He invited Anne to his bunker, and he told her his plan.  
Anne figured it was better than getting  
gassed, so she agreed without complaint. Hitler handed Anne a pill, she knew what to do.

Later that night Hitler slid out of his bed and retrieved his silenced pistol from his belt. The bullet  
hit his wife straight between the eyes. Next he dragged all his children up, lined them against  
the wall and shot them all dead. Their bodies instantly stunk up the bunker, the distinct metallic  
smell filling the air.

There was only one person left to dispose of, Hitler reached under his bed and retrieved a metal  
lock box. He opened it to reveal stacks and stacks of loli hentai. Hitler lit a match and threw it  
into the box, the stench of blood mixing with the smoke of burning anime tiddies.

The fuhrer walked over to where he had hidden Annes rotting corpse, and lied down next to his  
beloved. He placed the gun in his mouth. Then with a tear, pulled the trigger.

Then he fucked lots of underaged girls in heaven.

The End.


End file.
